IT has long been recognized that the knotting of strands to hooks is a delicate, time consuming procedure. Particularly with respect to the connection of fine fishing line to small fish hooks, it is difficult for large sections of the population to properly thread or tie the line to the hook. Older people, those who are disabled, and children especially have great difficulties accomplishing such a task.
Over the years, there have been various proposals for the formation of a hook structure that can be attached to a line or strand without tying a knot. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,333,101 and 3,604,143. The hook structures disclosed therein are relatively complex and, as a result, their proposed structures have not enjoyed substantial commercial success.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,031, a fish hook structure is disclosed which provides a T-shaped projection means along the shank portion of the hook in combination with an eyelet which permits a strand to be secured thereto without a knot. While such a structure is imminently practical, it is somewhat costly to manufacture, and therefore does not represent a particularly satisfactory solution to the problem.
According to the present invention, an integral structure is provided for ready attachment to a strand, the structure characterized by simplicity of design and ease of manufacture. That is, although as useful as the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,031, it is simpler and easier to manufacture. The structure has applicability not only in the design of fishing hooks, but may also be incorporated into the design of spinners, plugs, and/or other types of fishing lures, and to other environments where a strand must be easily but securely attached to another component.
In one embodiment of the invention, the structure includes a first end forming a hook, a second end forming a substantially closed loop member, and a middle portion between the first and second ends which includes a double, open-ended loop configuration wherein a pair of open-ended loops are arranged side-by-side, with the open portions of the loops facing in opposite directions, and wherein there remains a substantially straight portion between the substantially closed loop member on the second end of the structure and the double, open-ended configuration. To securely fasten a strand to this structure, all that is required is that a loop of the strand material be slidably engaged over one of the two open-ended loops and pulled upwardly through the open end of the other loop, wrapped a number of times around the shank portion between the loop configuration and the substantially closed loop member on the second end, and thereafter drawn into the substantially closed loop member. It has been determined that this fastening arrangement is able to develop 100% of the line strength. In other words, the disclosed knotless configuration is as secure and strong, i.e., can withstand as much pulling tension, as a traditional knotted arrangement.
In a second embodiment, a single, open-ended loop structure is provided relatively closely adjacent the substantially closed loop member at the second end of the hook structure. A relatively short, straight portion extends angularly away from the main shank portion of the hook terminating in the substantially closed eyelet member at the second end of the hook. The relatively straight angular portion between the open and substantially closed loop and eyelet members need only extend a distance such that the strand may be wrapped around this portion a number of times. In fastening the stand to this structure, a strand is first formed into a closed loop. The loop, including a free end thereof, is thereafter wrapped several times about the angularly extending shank portion and drawn through, i.e., pulled into the substantially closed loop member. This arrangement provides for the same strong and secure attachment as in the first embodiment.
It is thus seen to be a primary object of this invention to provide a simple and effective integral structure, such as a fishing hook or other similar device for easy, knotless attachment to a strand, and a method of strand attachment. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.